


At Flourish & Blotts

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, Bookshop, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multi, Pickup Lines, Riding, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one gets seduced at Flourish & Blotts</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Flourish & Blotts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Firewhiskeyfic](http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com), while drunk. This is the cleaned up version. Original unedited version can be read [here](http://firewhiskeyfic.livejournal.com/91759.html) in all it's glory.
> 
> Prompts used: Neville, 'hot and sticky', Flourish and Blotts, and Firebolt.

“Do you want to get hot and sticky with me?” Draco blurted out.

Neville froze with his hands half way to the bookshelf and looked at the former Slytherin. 

“… what!?” He asked. 

“You heard!” Draco said. “Look, you must be interested!”

“Why?” Neville said, shocked.

“You’re standing by the romance novels.”

“I’m by the herbology books!” Neville insisted and moved down a section to pick up ‘Mediterranean Waterplants and Their Properties.”

“You already have that one!” Draco said shrewdly. “I don’t know why you’d argue. You do know I’m hung right?”

Neville glanced around as if embarrassed about this fact. Like he was anxious someone would overhear them.

“I call it ‘The Firebolt’,” Draco continued “Because I go naught to one hundred and fifty in about a second if you know what I mean; you’d be bow legged for a week when I’m done with you.”

A change came over Neville’s face when he said that. It hardened and an uncharacteristically confident smile graced his lips that Draco had never seen before. 

“What makes you think you’re going to be on top?”

It was Draco’s turn to stare and his heart hammered in his chest as Neville put the book back on the shelf and advanced upon him.

 

_\---Two book shelves down in Flourish and Blotts_

“What did you do?” hissed Harry. 

“I had to get rid of him!” Pansy replied. “He couldn’t see us together.”

“What did you do?” Harry repeated.

“I just told him no one ever got seduced in Flourish and Blotts. He took it as a challenge.”

“Poor Neville.”

“What did you want me to do? You don’t want anyone to see us. Otherwise we’d just go to your flat.”

“Or your mansion.”

“Jealous much?”

“Of what? I have a big house, I just don’t like it.”

“And you’d rather have sex in a hotel.”

“That’s right and speaking of which do you want to go? Or do you want to see if Malfoy gets lucky?”

 _\--Twenty Minutes Later_  
The hotel’s sheets were soft Egyptian cotton, even without splitting the bill he and Pansy could afford a room at the best hotels. Even soaked in sweat they felt good on his bare back and arse.

Pansy rode him. Her wide grey eyes were round and shining with glee. The grey eyes that Harry always thought of as a distinctly pure blood feature. Like Draco’s. But the rest of Pansy couldn’t be more different; her hair was dark while his were blond and pale, his skin was also pale where Pansy was a deep dark olive colour, He was hard and skinny and muscular while Pansy had soft full curves.

She rode him. Her brightly painted nails dug into his wrists as she pinned him to the bed. Harry looked up at her. squirming and pushing his hips upwards to meet her downwards thrusts as she bounced upon his hard cock.

“Fuck, yes! Yes! Yes!” Riding him energetically, her motion caused her full round breasts to sway, capped with hard broad dark nipples. Pansy ground herself down on his cock. Her back and forth motion rubbing her clit on his hardened shaft. She screeched and shook as she came and collapsed on top of him. Harry ran a hand through her hair. 

“You like?” Harry murmured

Pansy only groaned in response.

Harry rolled them over and started thrusting again.

It was going to be a long night.

 

_\--Elsewhere_

Hermione whimpered as Luna’s tongue lapped gently over her folds. She straddled the blonde girl’s face. Her hands buried in Luna’s long dirty blonde hair. 

She rocked her hips rubbing herself all over the blonde Ravenclaw’s face; her protuberant eyes looking up from her between her legs.

Luns’s lips wrapped firmly about the nub of her clit and sucked and sucked and _sucked_. Hermione shook and quivered and cried out breathlessly. Her bushy brunette hair was hopelessly tangled and thrown in all directions by her gyrations into a great big mess.

Afterwards, Luna ran her fingertips over her hot sweaty skin as Hermione panted helplessly in Luna’s bed.

“Now isn’t this better than the bookshop?” Luna asked, gently.

Hermione remembered vaguely. She’s been planning a trip to Diagon Alley this afternoon before Luna had interrupted her thought flow and wanted sex.

She disagreed with the girl about a great many things, but she’d had her priorities straight, Hermione had to admit.

 _\--The alleyway behind Flourish & Blotts._  
Draco was on his knees. Neville’s surprisingly strong hands stroked through his platinum blond hair. His mouth was wrapped around Neville’s hefty cock. Neville’s hands tugged him down and Draco’s head bobbed downwards obediently. He didn’t do this for just anyone but there was something amazingly about Neville’s horse-huge cock filling up his throat. Neville didn’t let up until Draco’s chin was pressed again his balls.

Draco didn’t complain; his hands cupped Neville’s arse, digging in and tugging at his legs, driving him onwards. He was on his knees in a back alley, but Neville was the one panting and squirming and on the verge of helpless orgasm, so Draco though he was ahead of the game.

And they said he couldn’t seduce anyone in Flourish And Blotts.


End file.
